9 Short Trips
by Ratin8tor
Summary: The Doctor takes 9 attempts (or is it 14?) to get her companions back home. Set after 'The Ghost Monument'. Each chapter is 279 words since Rosa was the 279th story of Doctor Who
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor strode confidently round the console, tapping on buttons, pulling levers, and trying desperately to make it look like she could operate the machine up to her usual standards. Truth be told she hadn't used a set-up like this since she was all pinstripe and skinny, and it wasn't the most intuitive of designs. Still, it wouldn't be that hard to figure out.

"So you can take us home?" asked Ryan, a slight touch of concern in his voice.

"Of course I can," said the Doctor confidently. "An easy spacial jump. Don't even need to turn the time rotors on." She beamed at them, making a mental note to herself to check where the time rotors controls were. Still, a short multi-million light year jump should be fairly simple.

The console room shuddered slightly, the main crystal slowing down its pulsating. Well, time to see how well things went.

"Here we are then," said the Doctor, beaming. "Sheffield, October, 2018, just in time for tea. Come on then!"

Coat flapping behind her she ran down towards the door, pulling them open to reveal...

"Doctor," said Yaz slowly. "I don't think this is Sheffield."

"Oh you never know," said the Doctor. "Everything changes, nothings permanent."

"I'm fairly certain Sheffield isn't a jungle," said Graham, still trying to process what was happening.

"It could be," said the Doctor. "I mean what is a city if not a concrete jungle? In fact I bet if we investigate I think you'll find that this is just a misunderstanding."

"Doctor," said Graham slightly cautiously.

"Oh all right," said the Doctor, slightly disappointed. "I'll just come back again another time. Pity. It looked fun."


	2. Chapter 2

The machinery around him hummed and whined, with an almost organic component to it. For some reason Ryan almost felt as if the ship was alive in some way. His curiosity was peaked, and part of him wanted to examine the machinery to see what made it ticked.

"Right then," said the Doctor, the strange woman that had gotten him into this mess. "I've set the co-ordinates for Earth, we should be right on top of it."

"Back in Sheffield?" said Graham hopefully, casting a smile at Ryan. Ryan said nothing, averting his gaze.

"Near abouts," said the Doctor, walking away from the console and throwing open the doors to reveal...

Blackness. Nothing but blackness, as far as the eye could see. Except, just yonder, were the flicking of small lights. Pinpricks.

Ryan's stomach lurched as he realized he was staring into outer space, and grabbed onto the console for dear life, panic racing through him. The Doctor tutted, turned, and then looked at him, concern crossing her face.

"Oh no," she said. "It's alright. There's a forcefield. Come see." Ryan, cautiously, took his hands off the console and strode towards the door.

It was beautiful in its emptiness. Nothing, as far as the eye could see. He was faintly aware of the Doctor arguing with Graham, saying that they were technically in the right place, it's just that the Earth was on the other side of the sun, and they had overshot.

Ryan said nothing, admiring the view. But, there was a twang of pain. Because, as majestic as it was, he came to one depressing conclusion: He really, really wished his nan was around to see it.


	3. Chapter 3

Yaz said nothing the entire time, instead thinking to herself. Graham was constantly bickering with the Doctor, acting as if he could steer it if he could have the wheel. Ryan seemed distant, as if he wasn't quite processing what was going on. And Yaz...

Yaz couldn't quite believe what had happened over the last few... hours? Days? It was honestly hard to tell. Time sort of blurred together in a time machine, funnily enough. She couldn't tell how long they'd been in the TARDIS. The trips seemed to be of varying lengths, some short, some long. Nevertheless, the Doctor's enthusiasm didn't waver, despite all the problems she encountered.

"Okay, so things haven't quite gone according to plan," admitted the Doctor sheepishly, flipping over the hourglass. "But I'm fairly certain I've got it this time."

"Oh have you?" said Graham.

"Well I've got something," said the Doctor. "And really, isn't that enough?"

Yaz smiled. She didn't know why, but it was something about the Doctor's positivity that reassured her. That no matter what, things would always go according to plan. Part of her wondered whether the Doctor even had a plan, or if she made things up as she went along, acting like events happened as predicted.

"Well lets see what we have," said the Doctor, opening the TARDIS door to...

A wall of water, crystal blue, light shining from above. Yaz gasped as she saw the fish swim by, unlike anything she had seen before.

"Least the forcefield is holding this time," said the Doctor, getting ready to close the door. Yaz stopped her, taking in the sight. If nothing else, she had seem some truly incredibly things.


	4. Chapter 4

Graham felt worried. Man his age, everything was worrying. He'd lived long enough to know that life is filled with all sorts of worry.

At the moment he was most worried about Ryan, as he always was. The boy might reject him, but Graham wasn't one to give up so easily. He swore to Grace that he'd protect Ryan and be there for him when no one else was, regardless of circumstances. But even he couldn't have realized the magnitude of this promise.

The TARDIS shuddered, the central crystal dimming, the background noise going into a nice hum. The Doctor strode forward, opening the TARDIS door to...

Snow. Which quickly flew into the TARDIS, almost knocking the Doctor off her feet. All four of them shivered at the sudden coldness flushing into the ship. Graham made his way to the door, to look out upon a beautiful sight.

It was the top of a world. Not Earth, the moons gave that away. But still a beautiful sight nonetheless, stretching as far as his eye could see. The mountain towered above all others around it.

The Doctor gave one last look and shut the doors, resting her head against them. Yaz and Ryan exchanged glances, but Graham felt that he needed to say something.

"You'll get us home Doc," he said gently. "I mean we've all had unreliable days. I tell you, one day I couldn't get my bus to start for the life of me. And the roadworks led me getting well and truly lost."

The Doctor, head still against the door, let out a smile. "Oh Graham," she said warmly. "Thank you."

"So... Could I try driving then?"


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor had to admit, Graham wasn't the worst person she'd seen at the console. Granted he was making a few amateur mistakes, but what's the worst that he could do?

The ship suddenly shuddered and rocked, as if it had collided with something. They were all thrown to the ground, her companions in shocked. Quickly the Doctor leapt to her feet, struggling to understand the readings. With no clear idea what was going on she rushed to the TARDIS door, opening them to find...

Herself. Standing in her TARDIS. Looking back at her. The Doctor recoiled at seeing herself.

"He forgot to stabilize the time buffers," said the Doctor. "Fortunately he didn't do anything too severe."

"I'm sorry," said Graham, confused by the current turn of events, peering at what appeared to be his doppelgänger.

"Just make sure to turn the red dial counter-clockwise," said the Doctor, nodding to her console.

"Thank you Doctor," said the Doctor, admiring herself. Truth be told she hadn't really had a chance to see herself yet. Not properly. She must say, her body did look good on her.

"Wait," said Ryan. "How can you be there and here at the same time?"

"Do you want to describe temporal mechanics to him?" asked the Doctor.

"You seen Back to the Future?" asked the Doctor.

"Clever thinking," said the Doctor. "You've got a bright head on your shoulders."

"Thank you Doctor," said the Doctor. "Anyway, I'll be seeing you soon I presume?"

"You know it," said the Doctor, and dematerialized.

"What just happened?" asked Yaz, confused.

"Well we bumped into our future selves," said the Doctor. "And Graham is never allowed to drive again."


	6. Chapter 6

"England has narrowed the gap, they only need forty two runs in the next twenty three minutes and – oh my word it has happened again."

"What has happened, Trev?"

"That same blue box from earlier has reappeared on the field Scott. Well this is certainly going to really hamper the English team at such a vital part of the game."

"I know what you mean Trev. As far as I can tell this event has yet to be rectified in the official rule book. No doubt the captain for the English will be wanting that to be fixed right away."

"Certainly, it is no doubt being pencilled in as we speak and what's this? It appears that someone is exiting the blue box."

"Yes, some blonde woman and – wait a minute... yes, the unhappy umpire is going to see her now."

"He does not look happy indeed. And what's this? Three other people have come out of the box? Must be awfully snug in there, wouldn't you say Trev?"

"I would indeed. Truly this is the most unusual game of cricket I have ever seen. And now the British captain is coming over to argue interference... Oh the crowd are not happy."

"Right you are Trev, it looks like the woman and her companions are going to be escorted off the field and... No, wait, they appear to be going back inside."

"Do you think it'll be a repeat of last time Scott?"

"I think it will indeed, because there it goes, disappearing away again. My word, this has certainly been very inconvenient for the British."

"Very inconvenient. I don't think they have a chance of winning this now."


	7. Chapter 7

I silently stalk my prey, moving through the dense grass with ease. I see them, the herd, milling around. I carefully scan them, looking for the perfect target – There. The weakest of them. Old and frail, it'll do in such a tight spot. Now to wait for the right moment...

What? What's this? Strange noise? Herd scattering. Chance lost. But this... what is this? This strange, blue, object thing that has appeared? Cautious, cautious now.

And now new things have appeared from it. Strange things. They seem to be standing on two legs. They look slow. Slow is good. Slow is catchable. Slow is something I can feed on.

But careful. Which to choose. There. That one. The older looking one with the deep voice. He seemed to be the slowest. He'll be the easiest one to get. But must be silent. Cautious. Closer. Closer.

I pounce, but it moves! The other one, the one with the long swaying thing, she pushed my prey out of my way! I land, I snarl, who dares deny me my food?

I see a light, orange light, pointed at me. Strange glowing light, hovering in PAIN! I FEEL PAIN! PAIN IN MY HEAD! PAIN IN MY EARS! PAIN!

Then, strange noise from before. I look. The big blue object is gone. Disappeared, as if never here. I pace, confused. But it is of no matter. All that matters is the food. All that matters is the eating.

What's this. One of the herd... it did not flee. It cannot flee. Its leg is trapped. It cries out for help, but it is mine. Good, very good. I shall feast on flesh tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

"I've got to give it to the Doctor, it's nice that she showed us where the cinema was," said Graham, relaxing back, popcorn in hand.

"I've never even heard of some of these movies though," said Ryan confused. "I mean Star Wars XX?"

"Number twenty?" said Graham incredulously. "Blimey. I remember when the first one came out. Cracking good film it was."

"I don't even recognize half of these films," said Yaz, peering through the collection. Whether by accident or design the Doctor had somehow set the cinema up as almost a recreation of Netflix. She continued to scroll through, trying to find something they could all watch.

"Casablanca 2077?" asked Graham. "They remade Casablanca? It's a classic, why would you want to remake that?"

They paused briefly, as the TARDIS shuddered from a moment. Clearly they had landed somewhere. They paused, waiting to see if the Doctor would call them as she said they would. Instead they heard what they'd heard before: The opening of doors, a sigh, a closing of the doors, and the ship taking off.

"That makes three?" asked Yaz.

"Four," said Ryan.

"Five by my count," said Graham, going back to scrolling through the list. It amazed him that there was a cinema inside the Doctor's ship. Who knew what else would be in these seemingly infinite corridors.

"Do you think we'll ever get home?" asked Yaz, a concern in her voice. "I never got a chance to say goodbye to my family."

"Oh of course we'll get home," said Graham. "You can trust the Doctor. I'm sure this is just a minor setback. Anyway, put on Casablanca 2077. Lets see what it's like."


	9. Chapter 9

She wondered if he had her on his mind when he regenerated.

"Oh come on," said the Doctor, as the TARDIS continued to fail to get her where she wanted to go. She glanced down the corridor where the cinema was located, having so far only called them back when she'd bumped into her past self. "What is it old girl?"

The TARDIS, predictably, said nothing. The Doctor sighed, opened the TARDIS doors to...

A street. A simple, London street. Nothing out of the unusual. Maybe she'd made it?

And there she was. Rose. Walking out of the house, towards her car, where a plastic copy of her boyfriend sat. Behind her was an older man, a family man, holding picture of her previous incarnations.

Rose had mentioned him at some point. She had told him, her Doctor, about how this 'Clive' fellow had told her about him. He had just brushed it off, not wanting to cause her to linger on it.

Looking at him now the Doctor couldn't help but feel guilty. This human she had just written off, here he was, a few hours before his death. Leaving his wife a widow and his children fatherless. All because he hadn't acted fast enough.

Maybe that's why, subconsciously, the old Scottish version of herself had been thinking of Rose. As a reminder not to ignore the little people in the world. To be kind, to remember they exist, not to just brush them off as 'typical stupid humans'.

She wanted to rush out, reintroduce herself to Rose, tell her that everything would be fine... but she couldn't. Mustn't. Instead she closed the TARDIS doors and tried again.


	10. Chapter 10

Why oh why was her thief ignoring her? Was she unhappy with the new design? No, that didn't seem to be it, she said she loved what she had done. Granted it had taken a while to truly get it perfect, but her thief liked it, and appreciated the biscuit.

Her thief would also appreciate a bit of a holiday, but no, every time she tried to take her somewhere nice it was always another quick hop somewhere else. A beautiful sandy beach was visited only for a moment. A fun-filled theme park barely had a look in. She hadn't even opened the doors to the splendour of the topaz mountains.

It was the humans, as it always was. There she was, fussing away about them, wanting to get them home. Yes, thief, all in good time. They weren't going anywhere. Her poor thief had gone through so much, had a massive transformation reserved for only the most dire of circumstances, and yet still cared more about others.

Still, no matter what the face she wore, she was still her thief. Short, tall, white, black, male, female, humanoid, non-humanoid, ginger, her thief was her thief no matter what. So maybe she should get those humans home and let her thief have a chance to explore.

Except not yet. There was artron energy where there really shouldn't be. And the timeline, it seemed... wrong.

If she had a mouth she'd have smiled. Perfect. This was exactly what her thief needed. A chance to go out and be the hero like she always wanted to be. This was exactly where she needed to go. With that she landed. Montgomery, Alabama, 1955.


End file.
